


daisychain

by gaysandcrime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Basketball instead of Quidditch, Cute, Daisychains, Drarry, Flowers, Jock Harry Potter, M/M, Nerd Draco, Oneshot, Romance, Sports, Tutor Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandcrime/pseuds/gaysandcrime
Summary: One of those stories where nerd + jock who needs tutoring = love. oneshot.





	daisychain

Draco stood in the crowd of roaring fans as the Hogwarts High-School basketball team brought in another win. With three seconds left on the clock, the teams prized possession Harry Potter shoots the last shot.

"SCORE!" The crowd goes wild as he smiles cockily.

Gosh, he hated everything about this. He swears if it weren't for the fact that he played basketball in the level below he wouldn't even come to these things. And of course, he had to support Theo, the one guy on this team he could actually stand.

After the game, he waited outside for Theo so that he could take him home.

"Hey!" Theo said with a goofy smile.

"Why hello," Draco said back. "You played well tonight."

"Thanks, you did too," he says as he puts his stuff into the backseat of the car. "We would have lost that one if it weren't for Harry," he continues and Draco groans. "What?" he asks, brows raised.

"It's just....you all played well. Just because he made the last couple points doesn't mean he's the reason you all won."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah," he starts, "You just can't stand to give the guy props, even if he deserves it."

This is literally Theo's response every time he spoke on the subject of 'The Great Harry Potter.' Ugh, just thinking that name makes Draco want to vomit. "I give him plenty of props! He's a decent basketball player, I just..."

"Decent?" Theo once more raises his eyebrows. 

Draco rolls his eyes. "Okay, a more than a decent basketball player. I just don't like his attitude, just like most of the players on your team," he says.

"They're good guys, you just have to get to know them."

"I doubt that, but could you get in the car so I can get home. I need an ice bath ASAP, my legs feel like they've been to hell and back," he says with a pleading face.

Theo laughs. "I feel you on that one."

\+ 

The next day after Draco picked Theo up from his house, ( it seemed more and more every day that Draco was more his chauffeur than his friend) they walked into school together, Draco rushing a bit because Theo's need to stop at McDonald's had made him late for his tutoring session, and Theo strolling in towards the crowd of jocks by the lockers. Once he made it to the library, he found the teacher in charge of assigning students to tutors. It was always so exciting to get a new student. One reason is that it means you have successfully helped pick up your last students grade, and another is because you get to know another new student.

"Hi, I'm Draco, I was told to see you for my student?" he asked, smoothing down his ruffled hair and trying to look like he didn't just run full tilt through the halls to get there on time.

The lady looked down at a long list. "Yes, Draco Malfoy, correct? You will be tutoring Mr. Potter." 

Draco choked on air at the sound of that name.

"Potter?!"

"Yes, Harry Potter. I'm sure you know him."

He groaned.

The woman finally looked up from her clipboard and smiled. "Well, go on, he's over there waiting."

He turned and sighed. Great! Just what he needed! To deal with Harry bloody Potter every morning until he managed to raise his GPA to an acceptable level. Ugh, kill him now.

"Hey," he said as he approached the table Harry was seated at. Harry looked up at him with a neutral look painted on his face. 

"Hi," he said in a monotone, before looking back down at his phone, not seeming to care about Draco's sudden presence at his table.

"Umm? I'm Draco," he said, trying once again to get his attention.

"...Okay," Harry said slowly, this time not even bothering to look up.

"I'm your tutor...?" Draco said, more agitated this time. Harry's eyes shot up and he laughed.

"Oh! That makes way more sense," he said as he reached for his backpack which was beside him on the ground.

Draco sighed with a little relief that he wasn't going to be ignored the whole time and sat down across from him. "What makes more sense?" he asked, trying to get an actual conversation started. 

"I thought you were just some random student trying to talk to me, you don't really look like a tutor."

What was that supposed to mean? Draco scowled. He doesn't _look like a tutor?_ And what does it matter if he _was_ a random student? What would be the difference?

"Why would it matter if I was just _some random student?"_ he asked, trying to wipe the scowl off of his face and not entirely succeeding, although Harry didn't seem to notice.

Harry pulled out a book and a binder. "It's just that random students don't normally approach me like that."

Confused, Draco asked, "Like what?"

"Like we're friends or something...I don't know."

"So what? You can't be friends with _some random student?"_ he was getting annoyed again. Who says stuff like this, and so casually at that? 

"I didn't say that," he said defensively.

"But you meant it," Draco snapped back accusingly. 

"It sounds so wrong when you put it like that though."

"Because it is wrong!"

Harry sighed and opened his book. "All I'm saying is that regular students don't associate with me casually. It's just how it is." He shrugged and adjusted his glasses. 

Draco could actually puke on demand at this point, he was so disgusted!

"Let's just start," he said. He was very afraid that if he continued the conversation, Harry would say something even more ignorant and disgusting and Draco would have to punch him. Not that he minded having to punch him, but he'd probably get expelled, or at least suspended for punching Harry bloody Potter in the face, and he couldn't deal with something like that on his record.

They started with science for the day and decided that they would switch subjects every other day, considering the fact that Harry needed help in just about every class. Dumbass. 

After a while the librarian rang a bell, informing everyone that the session had ended and they could all head to their classes. 

Harry began to rise from his seat, putting away his books and stuff. 

"Well, I guess we'll start tomorrow off with math, since we have that quiz tomorrow," Draco said as he also began packing his things away.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, leaving the table without another word.

What a jackass.

+

It had only been a week since Draco had started tutoring Harry and there wasn't any way that he could hate it more. Every day they met in the library, and he would have to pretend that every word Harry said didn't disgust him.

But today that changed. You see, today the library was closed for testing, which meant no tutoring spot...which meant a free morning and no Harry bloody Potter! For the first time in a week, he walked into school happily.

"Hey, Draco," a familiar voice said, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to see who it was, and was surprised to see Harry.

"Hi," he replied cautiously.

"Ummm are we still on for tutoring?"

"Uhhh no...the library is closed."

Harry frowned. "Can't we find somewhere else to study?"

Draco sighed. "I'm sure we could...but do we really need to? I mean, is one morning going to kill us?"

"Not you but it might kill me," Harry said, running his hand through his hair in a way Draco had never seen him do before. "I have a big test today in French and if I fail, that means I can't start in this week's game," he explained. "Come on Draco...please?" Draco rolled his eyes with annoyance and sighed.

"Fine....I know a place."

+

A few minutes later, Harry followed him outside of the school borders to a garden. "Vola!" he said, opening his hands  and throwing his arms out dramatically.

"I didn't know our school had a garden," Harry said, looking around curiously.

"Not many people do. Only a few people come out here."

Harry walked around, admiring the flowers. "Wow, they have pansies, daisies, tulips...look, even irises!" 

"Didn't peg you for a flower boy..." Draco said with a smirk.

"Haha," Harry laughed sarcastically. He picked a couple daisies quickly and put them to his nose to sniff, and suddenly things got weird. As he smelt the flowers, the sun started to hit him in this way that made him look... warm. Soft. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Draco. Harry began weaving the daisies together, and when he was finished he walked over to where Draco was now sitting on a bench and offered the finished product to him.

Draco blushed. "Thanks," he said. Why was his voice all of a sudden so high? Get your shit together, Malfoy! You're acting like a girl.

"Thought you'd look cute with a flower crown," Harry said with a smile. For a second, Draco grinned up at him.

What is this? Don't grin at him, Draco. That was cheesy. He's being cheesy, _not_ cute. He placed the flower crown on his head as Harry looked down at him. For a strange, impossible moment Draco could have sworn he'd seen Harry smile at him.

"We should probably get started," Harry said as he took a seat, and suddenly the moment was gone.

"Yeah...yeah of course."

 +

They'd been working so hard to get Harry's grades up where they should be, and so far it had actually worked. But things were getting...weird. It was like Draco actually looked forward to their sessions now, instead of dreading ever second of them. And get this, Harry had started to make him smile. Like, _really_ smile. And laugh! Draco never laughed! It was all a bit ridiculous, honestly, but Draco didn't want it to stop. He made his way to the library, actually on time for once. When he got there, the students all sat with their tutors and he looked around, trying to find Harry somewhere in the room.

"Ah. Mr Malfoy! I have good news," the librarian said once she spotted him.

"What is it?" he asked, still looking around for Harry. Where was he? Was he late?

"You've been assigned a new student!"

Draco froze. "Wait, what?" he asked, shocked. That couldn't be right, Harry's grades hadn't improved that much...had they?

The librarian continued. "You'll be working with Miss Brown, now. You will begin sessions tomorrow." She started to walk away, but Draco stopped her.

"But what about Harry?"

"He is no longer in need of a tutor. You did well, Mr Malfoy," she said with a smile.

"But...he wasn't done yet. His grades weren't good enough," Draco said, trying to stop the panic he could feel climbing up his throat.

The librarian shook her head. "Draco, Mr Potter is now an honour roll student. It seems you're a better teacher than you think you are," she said and this time Draco lets her walk away without a word. Why is he so sad? This was good, this was what he wanted. This was his job, to get peoples grades up, and then move on to the next person. Just a job, nothing more. He went on with his day, and didn't see Harry at all. It felt...wrong, not to talk to him. It was like he missed him, which was ridiculous, but still. The long day finally came to an end and he headed to his car only to stop in surprise when he saw who was waiting for him. "Harry?"

"Draco," he said with a smile, and Draco couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face in response. Harry's damn smile was contagious.

"Hi," he said as he walked up to him.

Harry's smile grew. "So my grades are better than ever," he said, looking down at him. "It's all because of you."

Draco tried not to blush. "Just doing my job," he said quietly, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. 

"Well, thank you. You're amazing."

Draco just shrugged and continued looking down at the ground. Suddenly, he felt a shiver run down his spine and his stomach fill with butterflies. Harry's fingers were on his chin, lifting his head up. He was looking right into Draco's eyes, and Draco couldn't do a thing, couldn't even breath.

"I mean," Harry said, more serious now. "Thank you."

Draco felt his heart skip a beat. "You're welcome."

After a lingering moment, he dropped his fingers.

"So I guess this is it then..." Draco said, taking a step back and heading toward the driver's side, and Harry followed him.Draco opened the door and started to put his stuff inside the car .

"It doesn't have to be." Harry answered, his voice quiet, and somehow unsure. Draco turned to face him. 

"What?"

"We could still...I mean my grades...uh, they could drop, or something. We should probably keep working together. You know, just in case."  Harry said, and this time he was the one looking down at the ground.

"Really? I mean...uh, you want to continue the tutoring? Why?" he asked, pretending like he didn't want the exact same thing. Smooth Draco, real smooth.

"Yeah, if that's cool with you... I know you have a new student and basketball and all that, so you're probably too busy. You know what, never mind, it was a dumb idea." Harry started to turn away.

"Wait! I could... make some time."

"Really?" Harry asked, turning back around with a grin.

Draco smiled back. "Yeah."

"Okay, I'll, uh, see you later?"

Draco thought for a moment. "What about tonight, at seven?" That wasn't too soon, was it?

Harry's grin got bigger. "It's a date," he said, before turning and walking away.


End file.
